


Komahinanami Family one-shots (REQUESTS OPEN)

by mooxxibuki



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hinata Hajime and Kamukura Izuru Are Siblings, Hinata Hajime and Kamukura Izuru Are Twins, Hinata Hajime and Kamukura Izuru are Separate People, Kamukura Izuru Has Feelings, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Kamukura Izuru, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, kirigiri celestia and rantaro go to the same school and theyre 16, shuichi is like 10 here, theyre like in their mid 20s or late 20s yeah
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28704732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooxxibuki/pseuds/mooxxibuki
Summary: Just a series of one-shots that include Shuichi and his family :3 (Comment your requests or dm me on twitter you request! @n3k0g4bez_ )
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito/Nanami Chiaki, Hinata Hajime/Nanami Chiaki, Kamukura Izuru/Tsumiki Mikan, Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	Komahinanami Family one-shots (REQUESTS OPEN)

Shuichi's POV

"Ngh... ugh... aAH-" I wake up in a cold sweat, breathing heavily as I try to go over the series of events. I had a nightmare, a nightmare of my parents with something bad happening to them. I've been having these nightmares a lot usually but I haven't been talking to anyone about this and so I thought it was enough, I didn't want these awful dreams to keep continuing so, I tried to quietly get off my bed and I walked to my door and open it slightly. I go downstairs and walk over to the kitchen to get some water but I hear smooching and giggles coming from the living room,

"You're so cute you know,"  
"Oh shush, you're such a sweetheart, Kyoko"  
"Aw but I'm only telling you the truth."

I walk over to where the noise was coming from and I see my older sister and a girl with short black hair and pigtails sitting on her lap, "Uh, nee-san..?",

"wAH- Oh Shuichi it's just you." she says with the girl on her lap staring dead into my eyes like I just interrupted her wedding, "Uh, yeah, what are you doing?" I say slightly hiding behind a pillar so the girl with black hair doesn't kill me. "Sorry Cel, you mind getting off me for a minute?", the black-haired girl glared at me again before standing up "Oh no, it's fine darling", nee-san walks over to me and crouches down to my height, "What are you doing up this late at night?" she askes, hands gently grabbing my shoulders, "Uhh, I um had a nightmare, I was hoping if I could go sleep with papa, mommy, and daddy.." I say looking down sadly, "Aw, okay Shuichi, do you want me to go take you to their room?" nee-san asks softly, I nod my head, "Yes, please." She smiles at me and stands up looking over to the black-haired girl, "Sorry babe, let me take my little brother to my parent's room.", "Oh, of course, I don't mind," She says with a gentle smile, "now go on"

And with that nee-san grabs my hand and slowly walks me over to the second floor and soon in front of a door, she knocks loudly but gently,

"Come in!" We hear from inside, nee-san opens the door slowly to reveal daddy sitting on his bed looking at some papers with a lot of words on them, "Kyoko? Shuichi? What are you guys doing up so late?" daddy says putting his glasses aside, "Uh, Shuichi says he's had a nightmare and wants to sleep with you, mom and papa." nee-san explains, "Oh, I see, well then come in Shuichi," I walk in slowly and get up on the bed, as soon as I got on, I went over to daddy's lap and hugged him, "Woah, careful with the papers little guy," he stifles a laugh and hugs me back, "Kyoko go to bed okay? You got school tomorrow." he says sternly, "Uhm okay but uhm about that- Celestia is here and she's gonna stay the night if that's okay", "Oh, sure I don't see why not, just make sure you guys get to school on time", "Alright thanks, dad!" nee-san says jumping slightly, she quickly but softly closes the door and runs off, leaving sounds of her footsteps dissapearing into the hallway,

"Now, focusing on you," daddy says facing me with concern on his face, "What's up buddy? What happened in your dream?", I didn't really wanna talk about it but I know that if I don't tell him, the nightmares won't go away. "Uhm, in my dream.. you and papa were.. were eaten by this huge and scary monster!!! And- and- mommy- she- she was- *hic*.." he looks at me with a soft look, "There there.." daddy says as he pats my back gently as I stain his white shirt with my tears, "Shh, it's okay little guy, see we're all okay right? It's okay, don't worry" He says softly, rubbing my back in circular motions.

"Mm- Hajime?" I get startled by the sudden voice and hide, covering my face in daddy's shoulder. He lets out a small laugh and keeps rubbing my back, "Shh Nagi," I lift my head a little to the direction of the voice and see papa sitting down on the bed rubbing his eyes to look at me, "Shuichi..?" he squints his eyes so see more clearly, "Ah- why are you crying?", He hovers over sleeping mommy to ruffle my hair, he then looks up at daddy and whispers, "What's wrong?", "He's had a nightmare, he wants to sleep with us tonight" papa looks at me with a warm smile, "Aww, I'm so sorry Shuichi, I hope you'll feel better tomorrow." papa moves my front hair away and kisses my forehead, "Are you sleepy?" I shake my head, "wanna play a game on Chiaki's console for awhile?" I nod my head, "alright," he reaches over to the cabinet on his side and pulls out a gaming console, "Here, you can play Mario Kart or Animal Crossing on this, make sure to go to bed in 30 minutes okay?", "Okay papa, thank you!!" I take the console and sit down in between sleeping mommy and working daddy, I open up Mario kart and start playing...

Hajime POV

Finally, done with more than half my work, I think I deserve to sleep now, I look over to see Shuichi cuddling Chiaki with her cuddling back, they're both sleeping so peacefully, I better not wake them up. I gather all the documents and put them on the bedside table on my side, I put down my glasses and look over to Nagito reading a book, well, not really reading, he's trying not to fall asleep. He's so cute. "Hey," I whisper, Nagito jumps slightly at the sudden voice and looks at me sleepily, "look," I point down to Chiaki and Shuichi sleeping, "Awe," Nagito smiles, "They're so cute," he says softly. He's so beautiful, his pale eyelashes fluttering while his clover eyes adoringly stare at Chiaki and Shuichi. I smile to myself, "You're so pretty," Nagito looks up at me a bit surprised, slowly after, blush flows all over his pale complexion. "You also look very tired, you should go to sleep now," I say, combing Chiaki's hair softly with my fingers while still looking up at Nagito, "Okay..", he finally lays down and pulls the covers over him, slightly hiding his face in it. I yawn and look at the time, 2:30 am. I better go to sleep, I have work to attend to tomorrow. Slowly, I lay down, and drift to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, it's me Gabe/Author here! this is for people who have read my other book "The boy on the train"! If you have read it, please read this. I will no longer be continuing this book. I'm very sorry to the people who were still waiting for chapter 2 but I've been kind of stuck and I can't think of anything else to write :( so I won't be writing anymore. I will possibly write a shorter one-shot version of it some other time but I can't promise it. For now, I'll just be focusing on this book. I can't also promise fast updates on this one-shot book but I'll try because I'm getting busier since school started. I hope you understand, thanks for reading!


End file.
